The Devil Would Run
by xXKaiOfHeartsXx
Summary: When Uther suddenly dies, Arthur is forced to inherit the throne - and all the properties it comes with, like worry. War comes, and he finds solace in Merlin, his friend, and his biggest desire.  MxM A/M Slash
1. Chapter 1: Tears for the King, Fallen

**THE DEVIL WOULD RUN**

_Chapter One: Tears for the King, Fallen_

* * *

><p>The people would later say that the sensation was not unlike losing a father. The news that the great Uther Pendragon had fallen to his death bed spread across the land. It was a fact that he was breathing, yes, but there was no hope.<p>

They were sure he was to die.

But somewhere in the back of their minds they knew they would be okay, because the Crown Prince Arthur was strong, he was noble, he was fair, and he was young.

As far as the news had flown, it had failed to reach Arthur himself who was, at this precise moment, sitting on his horse in the forest peering around for any signs of wild life. A group of knights backed him up, and Merlin, looking miserable as ever, sat to his right.

The young warlock looked around in boredom and sighed, hoping to escape this torture.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur drawled out - exasperated.

"What?"

"Do you know what the most important rule of hunting is?"

"Um… Staying silent?"

"Very good."

"What are you getting at, sire?"

"You've been huffing all day _Mer_lin. I would kindly appreciate it if you stop. You're scaring all the animals away."

"I am not."

"You are now."

"Hey - I'm not the only one talking."

"Ladies," one of the knights, Lancelot, interrupted in a whisper, "I think I see a doe."

The pair promptly shut up and looked around. Arthur's eyes zeroed in on the calm animal as it cautiously grazed a few yards away. Arthur put up his finger in an effort to keep the already silent group at bay.

Then, he signaled, following it with a rapid drawing of his arrow. He watched as the others aimed. The logic was that if he did not get this shot, then quite possibly someone else would.

He closed one eye, and aimed as carefully as he could. He took a breath - and released.

The doe barely had a moment to react, feeling the impact of the arrow right between its eyes. Lancelot whistled and Arthur grinned. "Merlin, please tell me another important rule of hunting."

Merlin stared at him, questioning the validity of the question before responding, "You want to keep the trauma induced to the body to a minimum until... something about blood."

Arthur rolled his eyes and hopped off of his horse to examine the animal whose breath was broken. "Load her up," he stated to no one in particular, although two of his men promptly jumped off of their horses with ropes in hand.

At that very second it was Merlin who heard the sound in the distance. He looked around nervously before... "Arthur?" he whispered.

The Crown Prince looked mildly bored as he got back onto his beautiful white horse. "What is it _Mer_lin?"

"Do you hear that noise?"

"What noise?" The prince frowned as he listened carefully.

"Ay," one of the knights responded, listening in. "Sounds like someone's coming..."

"...And quickly," another knight finished.

The prince looked back and forth at them and wrinkled his nose. Slowly he nodded. "Yes I hear it. All done?" He asked to the other two knights with the deer.

"Yes, sire," one replied.

"Very good. Now we shall go meet whatever it is that is chasing towards us... It does sounds like it is coming from Camelot, yes?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then it must be a messenger from the king."

No one replied, but Arthur ignored that. The blonde turned his horse around and led them back to the path on which they were riding.

"Prince Arthur," they could hear the voice in the distance calling. "Prince Arthur!"

Merlin glanced over at the man, and saw that his were muscles tense. Arthur caught his look and tried to smile reassuringly. Merlin grimaced and looked forward, waiting.

The cloud of dust announced the arrival of the messenger, who was in such a state that the horse he was riding practically collapsed on its legs. "My lord," the man said scrambling off of the beast, and struggling to bow.

"What is it?" Arthur replied, motioning for him to stand up.

The man looked up at him awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Well my lord, the king requests your presence immediately."

"Why?"

"He has fallen ill and cannot move from his bed. He fears that it may be the end of his reign."

Merlin saw the glint of fear rush through the Crown Prince's blue eyes. "When did this happen."

"Not long ago. I was sent to find you almost as soon as it happened."

"Then if we leave now, and go as fast as possible we can be back before mid day." Arthur glanced at everyone else. "Of course you may take your time. Messenger, wait while your horse rests. There is a stream just back a little while. Lancelot, Merlin, you're coming with me. The rest of you finish the hunting and return home by mid-afternoon. Understood?"

The men did not look thrilled, but they nodded. "Yes sire," the replied.

Arthur moved his horse away from the group; Lancelot and Merlin trailed just behind him. "Are you to ready?"

"Yes sire," Lancelot replied, all lightheartedness completely drained from his face.

"Mhm."

"On your mark, get ready... let's go."

The sound was like a clap of thunder in a stormy night. It shook the forest until it was still. It made the birds flutter out of their nests and into the sky. It made the rabbits quiver in fear. A haze settled in the wake of where the three horses had been only seconds ago. The knights looked at each other and reluctantly split up to find meat, eager to return as quickly as possible

* * *

><p>Merlin had never seen the King's quarters, except on one occasion when he saw a servant slip in to clean it. And still he was unable to enter. So he sat alone in the prince's room, staring at the bed post while some of his magic fluttered around the room, nervously polishing pieces of the prince's armor until they gleamed like new.<p>

Meanwhile, Arthur, Morgana, and Gaius stood around Uther's bed. They watched him as his face slowly drained of energy. Looking utterly lost and helpless.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded.

"We don't know," Morgana replied. "One minute he was fine, the next he was crying out in pain. It was during the morning meeting, mind you. We had to get him out of there as quickly as we could. And we called in Gaius but he does not know what is wrong."

"I have two theories," the old man added. Arthur turned and glared at him. "The first is that nature is finally taking its toll on your father. If that is the case, then I have nothing to counter act its effects, because at this point, either he lives or he dies. My second theory is that magic is at play." Arthur flinched. "If that is the case you have very little time to break the curse. By my estimations he'll be gone within the hour."

There was a silence in the dark room. The drapes had been drawn, and the candles, presently, were merely wax.

Slowly the king opened his eyes and looked around at the people. His eyes locked on his son, his true heir. "Arthur," he whispered.

Arthur, whose face was lost to emotion – and yet to fully react to the situation – sat down on the side of the bed and maintained eye contact with the man. "Yes father?"

"You need to be prepared to rule. To take the throne."

"No, you will survive this."

"Don't be foolish my boy, I can feel that this is it. You are prepared enough."

"No, not enough. No where near enough."

"You will make a great king, Arthur. A whole legacy awaits you."

Arthur just shook his head.

"Arthur – protect your sister, and your family – biological or not, and your country. That is all." The man stopped talking and closed his eyes for a moment. "I would very much like some water."

* * *

><p>Arthur looked like complete shit when he walked into his room. Upon his entrance Merlin rose quickly (while various displays of magic quickly dissipated) and anxiously waited for the blonde to say something.<p>

But Arthur did not. He just went and pulled off his boots and sat down on his bed. He pulled off random bits of clothing and armor, not bothering to ask Merlin for help.

"Arthur," the magician started weakly. "Are you okay?"

He did not reply.

"Do you need anything?"

Nothing.

"I drew up a bath for you only a few minutes ago. I realize it's only mid day – I just thought... it was a stupid thought. I'll go and... do you want it?"

Arthur looked up and into Merlin's eyes, and for a second Merlin didn't see an annoying prat, but a lost little boy. Slowly he nodded.

Merlin went over and helped him up, taking off the rest of Arthur's gear without even waiting for permission. By the time he even had a chance to avert his eyes, Arthur was lowering himself into the tub, whimpering slightly.

"Is it to hot? Oh damn it..." Arthur looked at Merlin strangely, and saw that the boy was also nervous.

"It is fine, thank you Merlin."

Merlin nodded. "If you need anything, just ask... I'll go get you some lunch."

"Actually Merlin, I'm not very hungry. I would like it if you stayed here."

"But _sire_, you need some food to remain stro..." Arthur gave him a pointed look, "Okay." Merlin stood awkwardly, carefully controlling his gaze, doing what he could to avoid looking at the tub by looking at everything else in the room.

"Sit down Merlin."

"Okay."

Merlin slid down the wall and faced the blonde. Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Merlin. He was unsure. At long last he took a breath. "Uther is dead."

* * *

><p>AN: I had every intention of finishing this story before posting it, but I realized that I needed some feedback before I could finish. But fear not, half of it is done… Which is kind of a joke, because it's only going to be seven chapters…

On another note, I hate warnings. They ruin the story, and any twists and turns, so you see that it's rated M yeah? And you also see that its MxM and A/M slash, yeah? Well, consider this your warning. ;)

I'm not super proud of this chapter, but I think it will get better... this is also my first Merlin story.

Thanks for reading, and please, please review.  
>Love, KAI<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Truest Intentions

**THE DEVIL WOULD RUN**

_Chapter Two: Truest Intentions_

* * *

><p>Morgana was a stranger to sleep. And this night was no exception. At first she lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, reflecting on the death of the day (and the coronation of the next) but then, after she had finally drifted off...<p>

At the end of the vision, she was jolted awake by a searing pain in her forehead. She was genuinely afraid. She looked around her room cautiously but couldn't make out a detail in the dark. Blindly she searched her bed side table for a vial of the foul tasting liquid that helped only a little bit with the pain and the insomnia.

She drank its full contents and laid back down, closing her eyes and welcoming sleep. But she would stay awake for the rest of the night, afraid that a knife might end up in her back.

Oh this curse was a bitch.

* * *

><p>The ceremony had been hastily assembled during the afternoon after the king's death, but due to the fact that the kingdom weren't prepared for his sudden demise, the death had not been announced to the people of Camelot... But still they talked, and theorized, and a few even stumbled upon the exact actions of the counsel members in the towers that loomed above them...<p>

But that following morning, Arthur stood on the balcony that his father once stood at, peering into the main square. He had Morgana on his right side. Merlin was behind him, against the wall. The eight members of the counsel were lined up, four on each side.

Merlin could see that Arthur was crumbling on the inside, but on the outside he stood tall and strong, and as mighty as he could in the current situation. If the people of Camelot were going by any indication, they could tell something was up when he had stepped out on the balcony moments before, with no king in tow. And then when he started with, "My people," they were prepared for the worst... "My people, it is of the unfortunate occurrence that I must proclaim that your king, my father, Uther Pendragon..." he took a deep breath, "...is dead."

A murmor rippled through the crowd, as if someone was pulling the curtains shut at a fast pace, then reopening them, and closing them a few more times. Arthur stood at attention, waiting for the noise and sidelong glances cease.

But at last Morgana spoke. "So we must, in the face of this tragedy..." Merlin noticed that Morgana looked anxious about something. As calmly as she spoke, he could see her gaze wavering and looking around at the people – searching for something... "...and we shall prevail as we crown the gallant, brave, and noble, Sir Arthur Pendragon and allow his reign to be as glorious as his father's."

At first everyone was silent, but then a cheer broke out. Arthur managed a smile.

One of the counsel members stepped forward, baring a crown. The priest, who had been waiting inside, was ushered onto the balcony by Merlin who, as he resumed his position against the wall, felt completely out of place amongst the noble men. But Arthur had insisted...

* * *

><p>The water in Arthur's bath had long since gotten cold, and both Merlin and Arthur were sitting in complete silence. "You know <em>Mer<em>lin, you may leave if you feel uncomfortable. I can send up another servant to put my bath away."

"Arthur, it's only the afternoon. Don't be silly. I'll wait."

The crown prince looked mildly relieved. "Okay, thanks."

"Sure."

Silence, again. Merlin shifted his gaze to the window and watched as the clouds slowly drifted by in the true blue sky.

"They're probably planning it as we speak."

Merlin fell out of his trance, "Sorry, come again?"

"My coronation. They're probably planning it as we speak. And then once that is done, they'll plan my father's funeral. Today I am still the crown prince, but tomorrow I will become..."

"King," Merlin finished. "You'll be king, and damn good at it, I'm sure."

Arthur nodded slowly. "Thanks..."

"And when you're crowned I'll be at the front of the crowd looking up, and I'll be the first to whoop – so long as I can still be your servant. I'd rather _not_ lose my job."

"Don't be silly _Mer_lin. I wouldn't let you go for the world," Arthur grinned. "And I don't want you to be in the crowd… What will the people say? I think it would be much more fitting for you to be up there with me."

"Arthur... I'm your _servant_."

"And I am your king, and you will do as I say."

"Not yet you're not," Merlin winked, "but if you insist, _sire_, I cannot refuse."

"I do insist." They shared a look, and Merlin sighed.

"I suppose that I should get on doing something, I can accept being the worst manservant ever; however, if I don't do anything at all, I'm afraid people might think I'm not worth anything."

Merlin made to get up but Arthur interrupted, "Sit down _Mer_lin. I'm quite enjoying this right now, and if anyone asks you why you're not doing anything, tell them that it was an order from the king."

"But who would there be to tell, if I'm sitting here?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>"...And do you swear that you will do everything in your power, and to the best of your ability, to protect this nation from attacks, prevent corrosion of moral, and preserve the integrity of the people?"<p>

"I do."

"And to the people," he continued looking out into the crowd, "Does anyone dare challenge the rise of this man to the throne of the king?"

No one dared speak a word.

"Then as this crown is placed upon your head, remember that you have taken an oath, remember that your own journey is just beginning, and remember that your time, however long it shall be, is still limited and that every minute counts. Are you prepared?"

"I am."

"Raise your right hand." Arthur did. "Repeat after me: I, Arthur Pendragon, son of the late King Uther Pendragon..."

"I, Arthur Pendragon, son of the l-late Uther Pendragon..."

"...Willingly, graciously, and rightfully accept this crown as a symbol of my ascension..."

"...Willingly, rightfully, and graciously accept the crown as a symbol of my ascension..."

"...And will rise to power with all good intentions."

"...And I will rise to power with good intentions."

The priest nodded, and the crown was lifted in the air. "Let it be," he proclaimed.

The people of Camelot all chorused back in loud, lauding voices, "LET IT BE!" Arthur could hear Merlin behind him practically screaming it into the air, and he smiled.

And just like that, he was king. He took a deep breath in...

* * *

><p>...Morgana exhaled. She was nervous, and her pale skin looked especially sickly in the lighting. Arthur sat on the throne that his father had sat in, only yesterday and waited for Morgana to speak to him.<p>

"Arthur..." Breath. "My _lord_," she amended, "I have had a vision."

He nodded. "Last night I presume?"

"Mhm, yes. I thought it was urgent that I tell you but I wanted to wait until you were king. I couldn't go worrying you quite then."

"What is it Morgana? Speak. I am your brother, you can say whatever to me. You know that." He felt awkward, talking to her as if she was a commoner when really they had grown up together. She took a moment to formulate her words. "Morgana..."

"Arthur, I'm not exactly sure what is coming but I know this. I _remember_ this. In my vision... it was something more of a warning, or a prophesy, but... it went a little like this: Those who you trust will betray you..."

* * *

><p>Knight Valiant stalked passed one of the stationary city Guards, and nodded to him. He entered the stables where he found the chestnut horse that he called his own, and patted her main. "Hey girl, how are we today. Want to go for a ride?"<p>

The draw bridge attendees barely had time to finish lowering the bridge when Valiant has crossed the borders and into no-mans-territory. It was only a little further up, when he saw two other people waiting.

He slowed to a stop and greeted them. "Sigan, Nimueh, we have business to discuss, yes?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, I believe that we do..."

* * *

><p>She let him take a moment to react to the news. "B-but, but, there was one other thing." Arthur motioned for her to continue, and she attempted a smile to lighten the mood, "The one that you trust the most will not... betray you, they will not betray you, not really. So, I suppose, that that is good... news."<p>

Arthur was lost in thought for a moment. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for telling me Morgana."

She nodded and left, but not without a, "My lord."

Arthur had to think for a moment. Normally he just let Morgana be Morgana, but he couldn't take any risks. It would be horribly embarrassing if his rule went to shit within the first few hours of his reign. He had to talk to someone.

He stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to my chambers," he announced to the knights and they nodded.

When he got to the door he looked at the guards, "Fetch Merlin for me, will you, and when you have, you may take the rest of the day off. I will be okay."

They looked unsure at first, but he was their king... "Sire," one of them replied, "Merlin is already inside."

"Oh, well, very good." The two bowed and walked off.

Merlin was sitting on the side of his bed looking about as nervous as Morgana had been. He jumped up at the sound of the door opening and was relieved to see Arthur entering the room.

"You didn't even have the decency to clean while you waited, did you?" His forced his voice to be playful and light.

"W-what?" Merlin replied anxiously.

"It was just a joke... I was trying to snap you out of your mood. At any rate, I need to talk to you."

"Alright then," Merlin glanced over at the table and went to go sit at the chair furthest away from Arthur's bed. The king gave a small chuckle and sat across from him.

"Morgana came to me with a vision, and said that 'Those who I trust will betray me, but the one I trust the most wont.' but then she added, 'not really,' and I got a little worried... I just, I guess I wanted your thoughts on it."

"I think it's pretty clear. Those who you trust are going to betray you. Who do you trust?"

"Many people."

Merlin nodded, "And perhaps the person you trust the most won't betray you, but you'll have thought that they might have? I suppose the 'not really,' could just be Morgana's way of talking to fill the silence but you never know..."

"That's true. Merlin?"

"Yes, _sire_?"

Arthur flinched, slightly. "You look anxious – kind of like Morgana – is anything the matter?"

"I need to tell you something. It's pretty major." Merlin picked at his finger nails.

There was a sinking feeling in Arthur's stomach, and he wondered... he wondered if this was the betrayal that Morgana had foreseen. "What is it?"

* * *

><p>AN: Mrah! Here's the second chapter. I think it's marginally better than the first… but that's up for you to determine. ;D If you didn't notice, the characters might be slightly OOC… that's just so I can fuck with your brains.

I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was just a little bit…. As always, it's un-beta'd.

Please review and such  
>Much love, KAI<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Confess to All, My Soul

**THE DEVIL WOULD RUN**

_Chapter Three: Confess to All, My Soul_

* * *

><p>Arthur had something to say to Merlin. Of course, he couldn't tell him now. It would have to wait, because instead, Merlin had something to tell Arthur. And Arthur was scared.<p>

Over the years, Arthur had come to look to Merlin as a friend, a trusted advisor – even if he was just a manservant. And now he was scaring him. Morgana's prophesy was at the forefront of his mind and he waited for the bad news. The shocking revelation that Merlin was going to bestow on him.

So he crossed his ankles under the table, laced his fingers together, and rested his chin on top of them, looking at Merlin intently. Careful not to show him exactly how anxious he felt.

But if Arthur was feeling fear, then Merlin was so further far gone than that. Inside he was slightly numb, and slightly nauseous. He could hear his own heartbeat radiating through his body, he could feel the pulse of blood in his brain. His stomach was tingling, a warning signal of sorts. It was announcing to Merlin that his brain was conflicted. But he knew that much, thank you very much.

At last he decided that it was to late to go back now – and that it was better to just get it out with. "Arthur, do you remember when I first came here?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Well, when I came here it was to find... assistance. I mean, training. I went to Gaius because he was a family friend, and he could help me. I wasn't really prepared for the reality of the fact that... magic was... is illegal here, so it's been hard. But I've been trying... doing my best to grow, and… and get better at what I do, and I just thought it was about time, because you're king now... and I was afraid before, because you're a good man Arthur, and I didn't want you to have to lie to your father on my behalf... and because it was easier having you not knowing, because protecting you was hard enough as it was, I didn't need you to be all... risk-taking-y because you knew you'd be okay... I guess you know where I'm going with this."

"You have magic." Arthur's voice was monotonous and dry.

"Y-yes, Arthur. _Sire_. I do. I hope this doesn't change everything. I hope... I don't know. It's just... remember that time, in Ealdor. It wasn't Will. He didn't have a drop of m-magic. It was me. All me. And then when I saved you from the Questing beast, and there was also that time when I just got here, with the Lady-"

"Mer_lin_, this changes everything." The young warlock gulped. Arthur sighed and looked around the room. Was it just him or was it getting hot in here?

"You hate me. I knew you would, that's why I didn't tell you. But I had hoped that... maybe me being your manservant for four years and not killing you was sign enough that I wasn't evil, and that you wouldn't sentence me to death."

"Merlin. I don't hate you, I could never hate you. But right now... what I am is afraid."

"Of me?"

"No. Of the world. If you can pull a lie like this on me for _years_ before you had to _tell_ me to get me to find out, then I'm sure there are other people who have been lying to me."

"Arthur..."

"_Merlin_! Don't you realize! _This_ is what Morgana was talking about. You betrayed me. My trust. I trusted you. I still do trust you. Merlin, god – I don't know what to do. Merlin, I'm not going to lie to you right now, because I am so freaked out, but I think... I think there is no way in hell that you meant to betray me with malicious intent. So don't get me wrong, I sort of understand where you are coming from. But, I need to think. Even more so apparently, to figure out where we stand..."

"Arthur." Merlin gave him a pleading look.

"No, Merlin. I need you to leave right now. I need time to react to this, and to Morgana, and to... I need to figure out who I can trust..." Arthur gave an ironic laugh. "Apparently no one."

"Arthur, you can trust me. I know that I... lied. I did, I lied. I accept that – but I'm telling you now. And I've always done everything in my power to protect you. I knew I had to give it up for you Arthur. The great dragon told me to..."

'The great dragon that betrayed Camelot."

"Y-yes..."

"Merlin, please leave."

"No..._sire_. I, we need to talk this out together."

"We are talking, and it's not helping me right now. So if you're not going to go, I will." Arthur stared into Merlin's eyes, daring him to stay where he was... and he did. So Arthur banged his fist on the table which made the smaller man flinch, and stood up. "Fine. Clean or something." Arthur left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Outside, in the halls, Arthur was alone. He glanced up and down and nervously exited, in search of something to occupy his time. Or at the very least a place to wait out this madness. He turned the corner and realized he had absentmindedly walked to Morgana's chambers. So he knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," a voice rang through.

Arthur complied, and cautiously stepped in. "Hello Morgana."

"Oh, Arthur. Hello." She took a moment to examine him. "Are you okay? You look ghastly."

"I... I've just been thinking."

"Scaring yourself with my vision?" He nodded. "Don't worry, I have been too. I can't help wondering who it is that would betray you... I feel like everyone loves you. It's hard for me to believe..."

"I know who the second part is in reference too."

"Hmm?"

"You know the 'but the one who you trust the most wont betray you, not really.'"

"Yes, I know what you're talking about – who does it refer to?"

"Merlin."

She gave him a look, then laughed.

"What is it?"

"Of course it's Merlin... why would I think otherwise?"

Arthur frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing... nothing... Oh." A thought flittered through her mind. "How did he 'not really' betray you?"

Arthur fell silent and toyed with the handle on the door behind him. "He told me he had magic."

Morgana looked relieved. "Well of course he does, Arthur. How did you not realize that? Lord knows Merlin hasn't been very adept at keeping it secret... And he even told you! Like three times!"

"I... I guess I never really wanted to believe that he was guilty for something that could have gotten him killed."

"You speak it in the past tense."

"Wha-? Oh, _Morgana_ – I'm not about to kill Merlin!"

"Good. Because he doesn't deserve that. You know Merlin would never hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, I do..."

"But, in all seriousness, we can't go worrying ourselves about a dream. It will give us wrinkles, and we're _far_ too attractive to age so rapidly." She winked, and gave him a halfhearted grin. He laughed once, but it was silent and mostly just air.

"Yeah... you're right. We should just, push it to the back of our minds. When it presents itself to us, then we can be on alert."

"Exactly."

Arthur took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Thank you Morgana. I needed that."

"No problem... _king_. By the way, how are you enjoying your first day in power?"

"It's horrible. So much stress... no, it's not that bad, but it's no walk in the fields either."

"Who would have guessed Arthur was a 'walk-in-the-fields' type of guy?"

"Shut up."

"Is that an order?"

Arthur grinned and pivoted, pulling the door open. "See you at dinner, Morgana."

"Bye."

The door shut loudly behind the blonde as he went down the hallway, a slight bounce in his step. Up ahead, Gwen turned the corner into the same hallway, and he noticed her mumbling something. "Hello Gwen," she looked up, mildly surprised, and then quickly smiled.

"Oh, sire – you nearly scared me... hello."

"What were you just saying?"

"Hmm? Oh... nothing, nothing important. I... uh... congratulations on becoming king."

"Thank you."

"... I'm sorry, I've got some chores to do. I best be off." She pivoted and made to walk back where she was coming from, but Arthur interrupted.

"Gwen, weren't you just headed towards 'Gana's chambers?"

"Oh... yes, but I just realized that I forgot something in the kitchen's so..." she trailed off, bowed slightly.

"Alright, do what you must."

She nodded and walked away, hands shaking slightly.

Arthur frowned. Something was up with the girl. So he waited a few seconds for her to get a head start before he followed her, sneaking against the walls like an intruder in his own castle. He saw her turn a corner and go in a direction that was, completely, not in the same one as the kitchens.

She walked down from the royal level and down to the knight's quarters, where she anxiously looked around. Arthur fell into the shadows and held his breath.

She knocked, and Lancelot opened the door and smiled at her. Arthur strained to listen...

"Hello Gwen, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I..." her voice got quiet.

"Okay, come in."

The second the door closed, Arthur had crossed the expanse of hallway, and had his ear pressed to the wood, straining to listen.

"Lancelot, I'm scared. What we're doing is wrong and I think he may be on to us."

"I know, but we have no choice, we'll have to do what we have to." Arthur accidentally hit the door with his foot. "Shh, Gwen – I think someone is listening."

"What?" was her reply. But Arthur did not hear, for he was already half-way across the castle, and back to his chambers.

* * *

><p>Upon his arrival, he was surprised to note that two new guards had been sent up to guard his room. "What are you two doing here?" He asked.<p>

"Sire," one of the replied, "Your... manservant called us up because he thought there should be guards stationed here. We were surprised there weren't anyy."

"I told them to leave, as can you two. But make sure there is someone here before nightfall."

"Yes sire," the other replied.

"Oh, is Merlin still in there?"

"Yes sire."

"Good. You are dismissed." They nodded, and departed. Arthur pushed open the door. "Merlin!" He called.

There was a startled cry, and a crashing noise, and he saw Merlin sitting on the floor with a pile of armor around him. "Yes Arthur?" He replied, looking up innocently.

Arthur shut and locked the door and went back to the table to sit and breathe. "I think Gwen and Lancelot are up to something. Plotting against me, for some reason."

"What? Gwen? Lancelot...? They'd never. They're both some of the nicest, most down to earth people I know."

Arthur nodded. "And I trust them. That may be the problem here. Merlin I need you to keep an eye out on them, recruit some of the castle spies to tail them."

"We have spies?" Arthur gave him a look. "Of course we have spies... Yeah, I'll go do that. Er... shall I go now?"

"Sure."

Merlin hastily stood up and shoved the pieces of medal to the side. "Well then, _sire_."

"Oh and one other thing Merlin," Arthur added on the spur of the moment. Merlin looked back to see Arthur gazing at him kindly.

"Yes?"

"I think that I'm sort-of in love with you."

* * *

><p>AN: Brahahaha! I like this chapter! I think its better then the first two… well, tell me what you think of it. :D Honestly too! I love constructive criticism, but I love simple reaffirming comments as well…

Un-beta'd, as usual (but I would like to note that I _do_ go back and do a general proof read before posting… almost always).

To whoever asked, Morgana is on Arthur's side. I'm not a fan of evil!Morgana. I just don't think they did it right in the show… so yeah. Whatever. Obviously none of the characters in this story are completely similar to there TV counterparts… And you can tell that I've picked and chosen what's actually cannon and what isn't… At any rate, please review!

Love, KAI


	4. Chapter 4: The Biggest Mistake

**THE DEVIL WOULD RUN**

_Chapter Four: The Biggest Mistake_

* * *

><p>"The sunset is beautiful," Merlin commented, looking out. He stood at the top of the castle, leaning against the magnificent stone walls, his chin resting between his palms, his elbows resting on top of the ledge.<p>

Arthur nervously glanced at him and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Merlin had only been in Camelot for a year, but Arthur was already having a hard time containing himself. He had some sort of brick in his stomach… that weighed him down… and gave him fuzzy feelings. He hadn't ever felt this way before… for anyone. No less a man.

No less his man_servant_.

But he knew. Oh Arthur knew… he regretted knowing it, but he knew… He knew he would have to deny himself this. One day he would need an heir, and there was no way either him _or_ Merlin could produce an heir.

And if he we're to be with Merlin, say… just in the hypothetical sort of situation, and he would need an heir, then someone _else_ would be involved. And that could break Merlin's heart… if Merlin _did_ like him.

He was doing it again. Arthur was nervously playing with his finger nails as he thought about hurting Merlin. He would swear, a hundred times over, to never break Merlin's heart if he were ever lucky enough to end up in possession of it.

But if the stars aligned…

"You know, you're a good man Arthur Pendragon, even if you're a royal prat."

"Thank you Merlin," he nipped affectionately. He gave a sideways smile, and copied Merlin's position, leaning across the top of the low-rise wall and looking out across the country. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think it's time that you fetch some food for my room, and get my bath ready, and prep my bed for my nightly excursion into dreamland, and find a way to fix my…"

"Shut up… _sire_," Merlin interrupted with a smile. He fluttered his eyes and then looked back at the prince. He turned to go, muttering, "Prat," as he pivoted to leave. Arthur grinned. "You coming, oh-holy-one?"

"In a second."

"Alright."

With a click of the door, Merlin was gone, and Arthur was alone. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and looked around nervously. Silently, he slid down the wall and carefully untied the strings of his trousers, slipping them open and allowing his pulsing cock become sensitized.

* * *

><p>A thousand thoughts flitted through Merlin's mind. They varied from, <em>What the fuck!<em> to _Is this all a practical joke? It's not even funny…_. But mostly he was confused. His mouth formed a perfect "O" and he stood staring at Arthur, completely motionless.

_"I think that I'm sort-of in love with you."_ The words rang through his brain, echoing off the walls.

Like a statue, Merlin rotated around and pulled open the door and shut it behind himself.

Then almost as quickly as he had left, he had reentered the chambers and stood face to face with a slightly-majorly mortified Arthur. "You told me you loved me," he started, still in a trance.

"I'm sorry. I don't… it was stupid." Arthur kicked himself – how could he have been so forthcoming about this? He had gone _so_ long keeping it inside of him, why did he spill _now?_

"No. You told me you loved me," Merlin took a step closer to the blonde and stared up into the blue eyes before him, searching. "Why would you say that?"

"Coriander…"

"What?"

"And basil…"

"Why are you talking about herbs, Arthur?"

"Thyme, rosemary, you could even include black pepper."

"Arthur. Why did you tell me you loved me… sort-of. Do you, really?"

"I…" Arthur paused and swallowed some accumulated saliva, "it just slipped out. I'm sorry Merlin, I shouldn't have. But…"

"What?"

"When you told me about your magic, you confessed this big part of yourself to me, and I just wanted to… I don't know, I guess I wanted to reciprocate. Somehow."

Merlin nodded slowly. "Arthur, I'm not sure what it is you want from me."

"Nor am I. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I brought it up. Magic and attraction are two completely different things. I know that."

"Don't be sorry for how you feel." Merlin cocked his head, "To be honest, I'm not sure how to react."

"I like this reaction. It's nonviolent and my spirit hasn't been crushed yet. "

"Arthur, we're going to need to talk. Don't get me wrong, the sentiment is sweet, but I have to take some time to swallow the idea down. If I'm perfectly honest, I'm a little uncomfortable with it – but, but, but – Arthur, I can tell you're uncomfortable with my magic. I _get_ it! You've gone your whole life being forced to hate something you knew nothing about, and I've gone my whole life not even… I think you get where I'm going with this."

Arthur nodded, feeling entirely un-optimistic.

"I'm going to find those spies now."

Arthur didn't reply, instead he closed his eyes and waited for Merlin to leave, taking deep breathes to unclench his muscles. Finally he heard the closing of the door, and when it did he immediately threw himself onto his bed. He grabbed his pillow and smashed it against his face, silently screaming.

Some king he was.

* * *

><p>As soon as he had stepped in the corridor, Merlin had realized that he had no way of knowing where to find the castles spies. If they were spies, they would be well hidden, wouldn't they? He fell against the door, to think, when he heard a loud thud inside.<p>

He cast his gaze to the floor and felt bad about where he left things with Arthur before forcing himself to clear his mind of all those thoughts…

The counsel.

Merlin supposed that the best way to find the _royal_ spies would be to get in touch with the _royal_ Advisor's Counsel, which most likely oversaw nearly everything royal…

When he arrived at the mouth of the chambers, he scanned the enormous, ornate wooden doors. Placing his knuckles to the smooth surface, he politely knocked.

"Enter." A voice rang through the crevices in the door, and Merlin carefully pushed it open.

Inside, Merlin came face to face with the eight members, all seated around a grand table. He bowed slightly before awkwardly… "I've, er, got a request from princ-the _King_."

"Alright." The main member set down his quill and looked at him with more intensity.

"He would like spies to tail Guinevere, Morgana's servant, and Knight Lancelot. They are too report any suspicious activities directly to him."

The man gave a slight smile. "What spies?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me… Still, the king wishes it, so…" Merlin looked to his feet, ready to run from the penetrating gazes they cast on him.

At last, one of them relented and smiled in addition to the main one. "Alright then. You are dismissed."

Merlin nodded, "Thank you," and left, exhaling all the anxiety he had pent up over the past few hours. "One hell of a day," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>A man cloaked in shadows walked down a corridor that was not well illuminated. In fact, the man noted, the corridor had made itself a comfortable slot in the top five, most creepily illuminated places he had visited.<p>

And he had visited a lot.

But as was his job, and he was not afraid. He himself was a part of the darkness, and so he thought, _Why fear it_?

His right hand was stretched out in front of him, trailing along the mossy stone walls. This kingdom had seen better days.

The air was damp and stale, and the floor was equally unappealing. A serpent slithered alongside the man's feet and into a crack in the wall. Spiders scurried around in the corners, spinning webs. Rats gnawed at the castle's flesh.

The man walked, undeterred. At last he came upon an empty wall that nature itself had avoided and he stopped. Out of the shadows a knight stepped, wearing full, black armor that had shimmering gold detail. The man held up his palm, and displayed a tattoo that the king had made himself with a special sort of dagger.

The knight nodded back at him, and grabbed the hand, pressing it against the wall. There was a whisper of horrible words that flowed around the corridor, and the wall shimmered, if only slightly. The knight stepped back into the shadows, and the man stepped through the wall.

The man's senses were tingling. The magic in this place was… to understate it, overwhelming.

He looked up to the throne, than bowed his head. "My lord," he called out.

"Hello Elwyn, you're just in time." The man looked back into the face of the king, into the horrible white skeleton adorned with jewels. With his bony fingers, he gestured to an ornate love seat that had been conjured from the air. "Please, have a seat."

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do with our little problem?" Sigan asked the other two. They had met, secretly, in the trophy room, a room so adorned with tokens of power that it was surprising that people never visited.<p>

"We need to tell him," the woman replied, toying with a dead flower. "The opposition's power is rising greatly, and he needs to be prepared. There are bonds being formed that must be broken before they can be completed."

"So shall we do it tomorrow?" The third voice, deep and rough, underscored the moment.

"Hmm... must we proceed with so little proof? It could be... embarrassing if we weren't completely prepared." In contrast, Cornelius's voice was slightly lighter and less dramatic. But only just.

The woman, Nimueh, concluded, "Tonight we must take a chance and gather all the evidence that we can, and then as soon as we are ready, we are going to make a presentation of our findings."

"So we have a long night ahead of us," Valiant remarked.

"Ay, that we do."

* * *

><p>Two pairs of eyes had only just begun their proceedings, and already they had learned a few things. One was that Guinevere, also known as Gwen, was completely afraid of something. Another was that aside from her duties to the Princess Morgana, she often strolled off to find Sir Lancelot, and made frequent visits outside of Camelot at night.<p>

However, as the two pairs of eyes took their notes, and recorded their proceedings... they couldn't help but feel uneasy. They glanced at each other, and pondered the case until – at last – they gave up. They would have to wait until whatever was wrong revealed it self, plain and simple.

On a completely unrelated note, they were beginning to sense a strong presence of magic, only, they couldn't tell from where it came. It was almost as if it were covering the entire city...

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in the tub and Merlin sat against the wall. Just breathing. Enjoying each other's company. "Arthur?" Merlin piped up.<p>

"Yes, _Mer_lin?"

"When you become king, are you going to move into the king's quarters?"

"I suppose I'll have to…"

"But – I like it here. Your room is cozy and it's just… _your_ room. You know? It's just kind of… _you_. It would be crazy to call anything else your room cause… well I guess I'm just attached."

For no reason, Arthur snapped. "Mer_lin_. It's not as if I _want_ to move into my father's room. It was my _father's_ room. _Was,_ as in past tense. Merlin. He _died_ today. I don't want to be in a room haunted by ghosts. But I must, because if I don't people will see it as me not truly accepting the roll of king."

"How would they know where you sleep?" Merlin asked meekly.

Arthur glared at the pale boy. "_Mer_lin, someone _always_ talks."

* * *

><p>They weren't talking. Silent. Staring across the table at each other.<p>

"So…"

"Yep."

It seemed that this was how most of there conversations ended up these ddays. Just some sort of staring contest between uneasy allies.

And then, at the same time, Arthur said, "So you have magic..." just as Merlin said, "So you're in love with me."

They stopped instantly, and laughed nervously.

"Sorry," Merlin replied, "You go first."

"No… _fine_. Well, I – look, Merlin." He took a breath, "Okay… What the fuck? Magic? I… My father was _so_ against magic. He could have killed you. He _would have_. Look, I realize that I'm not my father. But I've lived every day of my life thinking magic was innately evil. There was always those evil people who tried to kill us… with _magic_. And then you go and tell me you have it."

"Magic isn't evil Arthur. People can be evil, but magic _isn't_," Merlin defended.

"Merlin… lord… I… when you told me you had _it_, my first thought was that you were evil. But I know you Merlin… I've known you for _four_ years. So I think I can say that I know you, at least some what. Merlin, I lo… Merlin, I don't believe for one second that you're a bad person. There's no way. There's no way I would fall… for someone evil…" his voice trailed off and he looked dangerously close to breaking down. "The world is crumbling around me."

"Arthur, don't be so dramatic." Merlin sighed. "Arthur, when did you start… you know… liking me." He screwed up his face, trying to avoid looking slightly disgusted.

"I... I don't know. It was a little while after you had gotten here. You just... I don't know, you got under my skin, at first – but then you got into my head and... I couldn't stop thinking about you. At first I denied it because I knew I'd be king one day, and I'd need an heir and I didn't want to ever break your heart if I were ever lucky enough… But then I became king and suddenly I just wanted… you. This is probably the biggest mistake, ever, but I can't help it. Merlin, I really, really do…" he tried to avoid saying it again, but knew he couldn't, "…love you. I think."

"See, Arthur, that's where we have a common confliction. I've lived all _my _life thinking that two boys just… didn't happen. You've had time to entertain the idea, just like I've had _ample_ time to get used to my magic. So I kind of do understand where you're coming from. I like you Arthur, I just don't know if I'm willing to like you as more then a king and servant, or… friend and friend."

"So, will you forgive me if I'm wary of you using magic in my presence?"

"I… yes."

Arthur swallowed. He would rather have heard Merlin say "No," because then – at the very least – he knew that Merlin cared enough to fight for his rights.

Merlin licked his lips, and Arthur's brain burned with the thought of kissing Merlin's lips, licking Merlin's lips... tasting Merlin's mouth... But he forced the ideas down into his stomach.

"Okay."

Silence, again.

* * *

><p>AN: Longest chapter. I took a short break before posting this just so I could get reacquainted with the story. Un-beta'd but I did rewrite the more Arthur-Merlin parts, and I think it shows because there's HUGE quality difference between those and the more "plot" oriented snippets. :/

Please review and such!  
>Love, KAI<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Mourning Sun

**THE DEVIL WOULD RUN**

_Chapter Five: Mourning Sun_

* * *

><p>"Everything is about to change. Are you ready for it?" Merlin asked.<p>

Arthur sat in his tub, and Merlin against the wall… allowing the afternoon sun to soak into their skins as they were, in the wake of Uther's death.

"I'm not sure," Arthur replied.

"You're going to make an excellent king."

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur cast his gaze at the tub and swirled the bubbles around. "I'm not ready to be alone." His crystal blue eyes were watery and he squeezed them shut, trying to keep from crying.

"Don't be silly, Arthur. You're not alone."

"I'm an orphan now."

Merlin sighed. Arthur was being dramatic, but he knew he had no right to say anything, because – realistically – Arthur's father _did_ just die. "Arthur, orphans have no one. You have me, and the rest of Camelot."

"Yes, but… I miss him."

* * *

><p>Only the noble people and a select few others were allowed to attend. The hall had been tastefully decorated in various different white, yellow, and red flowers. The yellow and red flowers were there to coordinate with the Camelot colors, and the white to represent life… or the lack thereof.<p>

The open casket of the once great and respected former king of Camelot lay at the front and center of the room, surrounded by priests and guards. Arthur sat in the first pew with Morgana by his side. They looked on in a sorrowful trance. Merlin stood on the side of the room. Arthur had permitted him entry, but felt that having Merlin sit next to him would be to bold and unseemly.

So the two sat together, yet isolated from the rest of the people. In the next rows were the knights and their wives. And then various other noblemen filled up the back. But to be quite frank, the room was rather on the empty side. It seemed as if all the neighboring countries, whom had once held truces with Camelot, did not attend the ceremony.

But it wasn't as if they were invited to.

The priest talked on, and at last he invited Arthur up to give a eulogy for his father.

The blonde boy gulped, and looked to Morgana for reassurance, and she patted his arm. Then he glanced over at Merlin and saw his manservant give him a sly smile. He nodded back and stood up, awkwardly sauntering forward to the podium. The priest vacated the spot to stand behind at the wall, and Arthur cleared his throat.

"Uther Pendragon was a father, friend, ally, and most importantly a king. He put that first. But that didn't mean that he didn't have time to be anything else. Quite the opposite. He made sure that even if his… duties as king were important, that they were not over come by his other duties." Arthur sighed, mentally scolding himself, with vicious words, for using the past tense. "I don't like this. But that isn't my choice, is it? I must be strong because I have to support a country. My father would want me to be the best that I can be. His rule was… glorious, but mine will be… magical." He glanced at Merlin, shyly, but then blinked his attention towards the solemn faces looking back at him. "My dear father, departed, I will miss you so much… I have… nothing more to say." He brushed away a tear, and sniffed. He looked down at his clothes and at the flower attached to them. He carefully unhinged it and threw it into the casket. "Goodbye."

Outside, the skies were painted with shades of orange and pink in declaration of the coming night.

He stepped down from the podium, and off of the platform, a slight waver in his step. He looked a little dizzy, and Morgana hurried up to him to help him resume his seat.

"Thank you sire," the priest said, stepping back forward. "Let us pray."

* * *

><p>In the dawn of the morning, a large group had gathered outside in the main square, where they had been, not long ago, watching the induction of the new king.<p>

But this was an entirely different situation. The mood was thick and gloomy and tired. People set up cloths to camp out on the morning, and gathered in large clusters of family and friends. Children obliviously played games while adults prayed and sang and mourned for their king, departed.

His body had been dressed in his best, and placed in an open casket on the one side of the square. Guards stood post around the entire square, almost completely encircling it. The entire city was crammed in the space, and they overflowed into the side streets.

Crafty vendors sold fresh fruits and bread and cups of warm milk. Lazily, people went up to the casket and placed flowers around him, and touched his arm. There were even the select few who took to crying on their knees, wailing out curses to god.

Safe inside the castle, the noblemen, knights, and royalty watched on without any conviction.

Off in the distance, the sun was beginning to rise, warming up the cool air and bringing in the new day.

* * *

><p>Even though the people mourned Uther's passing, and even though his official ceremony was only the afternoon prior, Arthur's duties remained.<p>

And so he sat, in his throne sadly looking on at the people in front of him.

"My lord," Valiant said. He stood at the front of the trio, bowing down, low. The woman, Nimueh, and other other dark haired man, Sigan, followed suit. "We have some news we need to announce." He looked up and made contact with the king.

Arthur looked through the man's eyes and pierced his lips. He may have been young, but if he knew one thing, it was this: these three people, alone, were trouble. Together... they were worse.

He sighed and gently wiped away some perspiration with his fingers. "Go ahead."

"We have been keeping careful tabs on... three other people, and have realized that they are... betraying our country. I realize that in the past we have had... misunderstandings. But never have we gone out of our way to harm this country as a whole. These three have, whether they realize it or not."

The young man narrowed his eyes and motioned for Valiant to finish.

"They have betrayed the secrets of this country to the king of the neighboring lands called Ention. They call it the land of the dead, and it is said to be lead by King Ebert."

"Who are these people?" Arthur asked the trio.

Nimueh spoke up, "You aren't going to like this but... Gwen, Lancelot, and Leon are the three who have sold you out. King Ebert knows Uther is dead, he knows that our country is not quite ready for attacks, and he knows that you are not yet... accustomed to your position."

Arthur glared at him. "I have been _groomed_ for this jobs my entire life. You are not to say I am unfit."

"Of course my lord, I wasn't saying that... I was just saying that... theoretical knowledge and... application are different."

Arthur slowly nodded his head. "Fine." He turned to the guards, thinking on constant repeat that Gwen must have a damn good reason to sell Arthur out. "Guards, fetch the three in question… and lock them up. I'll deal with them later."

"Yes sire."

At last Cornelius spoke. "My king," he drawled, "There must be… some sort of reward for this kind of information."

Arthur glared at him. "If it pans out, I'll think about it," he replied, tersely.

Sigan gave a toothy grin while the other two kept their expressions of joy to a minimum. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>Arthur marched down the stairwell, Merlin behind him with a tray of food. He was not happy. But he had had time to get used to the feeling.<p>

Arthur had figured that something was up with Gwen and the lot, but he hadn't expected Leon to be involved. The cells were not much further. And as he continued, his pace got slower and slower.

"Something the matter Ar-_sire_?" Merlin inquired.

"Nothing. I'm just…preparing myself."

Merlin nodded, and they continued on.

The flickering torches casted shadows on the walls, and made the place feel entirely unsavory.

After Arthur had been informed of the trio's arrest, he had forced himself to patiently wait until after lunch, so that, presumably, they would be hungry. So he had told Merlin to go down to the kitchens and get three portions worth of whatever looked the most delicious.

Three bowls of warm soup steamed in their bowls, and accompanying slices of bread were toasted and buttered. A nearby guard sniffed at the aroma and looked around anxiously awaiting another guard to come and relieve him of his position so that he could leave for his lunch…

Arthur and Merlin walked past him and the king grabbed one of the torches from the wall.

"Sire," the guard called, stepping away from his spot, "shall I carry that for you?"

Arthur stared at him stupidly, then, remembering his position, "No, no, I am perfectly capable…" Merlin grinned.

"Of course, _sire_, but I could simply hold it for you as you make your way to the-"

"No, _thank you_, we are just alright."

The guard fell back, and bit his mouth to keep silent, but not before saying, "Yes,sire."

Arthur nodded, and they continued down the long hallway. The iron doors on each side of it caused Merlin to step just a little bit closer to Arthur, if only for some sort of protection…

At last they came to three cells. The two on their left held the boys – Lancelot and Leon, while the one on their left held Gwen.

"So," Arthur started, commanding there attention. "What did you three do?"

Leon looked troubled, but silently sat against the cell wall. Arthur looked to Lancelot who was standing in the spot that he had been sitting in only a second before. Gwen was standing at the gate peering through, her fingers grasping at the bars. "My lord, we had no choice. We're so sorry; we never wanted to hurt you… We were threatened to spy on you and report what was going on in the castle, otherwise he would come and hurt us in the worst way possible…"

Arthur frowned and looked at her. "Why are you being so… upfront about it _now_, rather then… say _earlier_, when I could have helped you?"

"Because, before he said he'd kill us. But now that we're in here… at least I feel… some kind of safe." Gwen glanced at the boys, and sank back into the shadows. "I've felt so terrible doing it, but I was scared. We all were."

"Merlin," Arthur called.

"Yes?"

"Give them the food."

"Yes sire." Merlin stuck a piece of bread into each of the soup bowls, and carefully handed the first through the bars to Gwen. He smiled cautiously at her, before serving Leon and Lancelot. All three of them hungrily slurped at their soups, and tore at their slices of bread.

"Now. What exactly did you tell… King Ebert?"

Lancelot stopped mid swallow. "How did you know who…?"

Arthur inhaled. "Someone snitched." They glanced at one another. "No, no, not one of you three… Valiant, Nimueh, and Sigan." They frowned.

"How did they know?" Gwen asked.

"Who knows," Lancelot replied. They glanced over at Leon who was being extremely silent.

"Don't look at me," he said, "I didn't do it."

"Doesn't matter," Arthur interjected. "What matters is that you finish your food, because when you're done you are going to start training."

"Training for what?" Gwen asked.

"For war. Congratulations you three, if and when Ention attacks, or we attack them, you all will be standing in the front of the lines. Merlin, let's go."

A dark look crossed Leon's face, and he sank further back into the shadows of his cell.

As Arthur passed the guard on the way out, a different guard, he noted, he ordered the man to get the three out of there when they were done, and to make sure they are in training for twelve hours a day for ever. Arthur glanced at Merlin who wore a grim expression, then looked back to the guard. "But let's start with just five today."

"Yes sire," the guard replied, slightly confused.

When they reached the main halls, Morgana came rushing down towards them. "_Arthur._"

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Why is Gwen locked up?"

"Go ask her." He replied before promptly brushing past her and heading for his room, Merlin in tow.

At last when Merlin shut the door behind them, Arthur wheeled around and looked at his manservant. He stood a few feet away in the middle of his room and looked tired. "What do you think I should do next?"

"I don't think you should have been so harsh to them," Merlin replied.

"Merlin. I'm tired of being nice. I've got to lay down my boundaries, and they _did_ commit treason. At least I'm not convicting them to the chopping block."

"But you are sentencing them to death."

"Because they committed _treason_ against Camelot... against _me_."

"So did I."

Arthur's eyes snapped up to Merlin's. "_What_?"

"I mean, with the magic. I've been committing treason for _four_ years. Why are you not sentencing me to death?"

"Merlin…" Arthur's voice was strained and his eye's pleaded with the dark haired man. "That's not fair."

"You're right. It's not fair. You should sort it out and make sure it _is_ fair."

"No, Merlin. It's not fair that you're making me do this. They endangered me. They endangered this country because of their actions. And even though they might have thought that that was the only path to take, their decision was flawed. You, on the other, never tried to hurt me or this country. So your act of treason... I'm okay with."

Merlin was silent. At last he said, "Well, at least your reasoning sounds fair enough… but still, Arthur, they were threatened! King… whatever his name was probably threatened to kill them, or take away all of their stuff or something."

"Merlin, I don't feel like caring right now."

"Why not?" Fury pulsated through Merlin's eyes. "They're my friends! Gwen and Lancelot… and Leon too! They've been _nothing_ but good to me! To us. This just happened once. Please, Arthur, don't be cruel. Do this for me."

Arthur's brows were knit tightly together. His entire body was clenched. He willed himself to relax, but it just wouldn't happen. "Merlin, _that's not fair._ Don't use my feelings against me."

Merlin froze. He had almost forgotten. _Almost._ But then that nagging reminder flew back into the forefront of his brain. He shut his eyes closed, tightly, and thought. "You're right, Arthur. I'm sor-" but Merlin's words were lost in Arthur's mouth, as his lips connected with Merlin's.

* * *

><p>AN – Chapter four was the last chapter I had prewritten, and so I had to start writing the chapters in full and… um… I had a hard time finding inspiration for this chapter, because I knew what would happen in chapter six, and seven, but I didn't know how to connect chapter four with them… But then, somewhere along the way, it just came out!

As always, un-beta'd. Despite the fact that I believe this chapter is only 50% good, please tell me what you think of it. I've loved reading your reviews, and it's such a joy to see all the "Review Alert," "Story Alert," and "Author Alert" notifications in my email. So… keep em coming. ;)

With Love, KAI


	6. Chapter 6: An Ashamed State of the Union

**THE DEVIL WOULD RUN**

_Chapter Six: An Ashamed State of the Union_

* * *

><p>Arthur's lips were on Merlin's. Merlin felt the warmth, the wet… but he himself was frozen. His eyes were open wide in shock and his thoughts were racing, a mile a minute. He felt the movements of the king, the soft warm lips moving and pressing against his.<p>

And… he didn't know what to do. He wasn't kissing back, he knew that for sure, but for some reason he couldn't step away.

At last he saw Arthur's eyes open and look at him. At first they were soft but then, slowly, mortification filled them up and he broke the kiss, stepping back. Arthur's breaths were ragged and harsh.

Merlin stepped backwards, and his back hit the door.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, looking down at the floor.

Merlin opened his mouth, but had nothing to say. So he closed it, and turned around, opening the door and looking down into the hallway. With a single step he had left Arthur's room.

The door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>King Ebert sat in his throne looking around the room. It was a large, dark room filled with monsters. He smiled as he scanned the living skeletons, and the spirits, and the beasts of magic, and the conjured beasts, and the hexed animals.<p>

They made uproarious noises, and trampled around the room. The king stood, and raised his bone fingers, and picked up a mahogany box from the ground. He put his fingers to his temples, and gently pulled out the brown eye balls that he had put in, and set them in the box, opting instead for a pair of blue eyes.

With a slight _pop_ they were in his skull, and he blinked for a moment allowing his sight to adjust. At last he smiled.

He tucked the box under his arm, and raised his hand, commanding the attention of the entire room. A wave of silence, starting from the front and moving back, blanketed the goblins and ghouls and various other demons. "The time is coming soon. We are nearly strong enough to over take the kingdom of Camelot… and from there, we'll have direct access to that side of the river. We will practically rule the world." Cheers arose from the crowd, taking the form of barks, and screams, and applause. "So get ready. For battle. Make sure you are prepared because we are going to show no mercy. Show what?"

"NO. MERCY." It was loud, and practically deafening.

The skeleton on the stage chuckled and strutted backwards, nodding. "Exactly. So train, rest, and restore your magical selves. Tomorrow it all begins!"

The skeleton king swiveled around and set down the case of eyeballs on his chair and marched away. He came to a wall, and he pressed his hand against it. A faint outline appeared, and then a door. He went through and found himself inside a small room with a small window that allowed the perpetual night to filter in.

On the bed sat Elwyn, he carefully scuffed and cleaned his armor.

"You know," the king drawled, "magic would be _so_ much more effective."

"Yes… but I'd like to do this one myself." He looked up and smiled, his dark brown eyes like black in the darkness.

"Very well. Are you prepared?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Very good. These are your last moments, yes?"

Elwyn nodded slowly, wondering if he was making the right choice.

"Then savor them."

And in a snap of a finger the king was a puff of smoke, gone.

* * *

><p>After a long afternoon of anxiously waiting for Merlin to come back and say something… or at least perform his manservant duties, Arthur was feeling less then fabulous. He sat in his wooden chair, in his room, gazing on the wall with the same intensity as a war.<p>

His clothes were messy and unperfected, and his hair was a wreck from all the times he ran his fingers through, and tugged at them.

The afternoon sun was at just the right spot that the rays seeped through the windows and filled the room with a tired brightness.

He sighed and massaged his forehead with his hand and he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly…

There was a knock at the door that brought him out of his stupor.

"Arthur, it's me." Merlin.

Arthur's eyes quickly reinvigorated and he did his best to smooth out his clothes and general self… "Come in."

The door slowly opened, and the warlock peered through, smiling shyly before entering. "I told the guards to leave."

"Why?"

"Arthur… I'm sorry I ran away. I shouldn't have, that was very rude of me."

"No, I'm sorry I kissed you. It was totally uncalled for, and completely unprofessional of me. I acted rashly…"

"Don't apologize, Arthur."

"Merlin, you left me in agony all afternoon because I scared you. And so I'm sorry I did that."

"Arthur, you didn't scare me. You just… surprised me."

"Why?"

"I think you know why."

"But… why did you run?"

"Because I… alright, fine, I was scared a bit. But I… can I be honest Arthur?"

"Yes," Arthur glanced down and then back up again, quickly rising to his feet. "Yes, please. Be completely honest with me."

"I-" Merlin's hands found themselves and he picked at his fingernails. His breaths were heavy. "I think, that I kind of sort of… It's just that… When you, I… And I just… feel… I think that I…" Merlin tried to say it. To get it to come out. But he just couldn't! It was stuck in the back of his throat, and so he closed his mouth to try and focus on formulating the rest of his thought.

"What?" Arthur encouraged.

"Liked it."

"What?"

"I liked it. I liked it, you know. The k-kiss…" The last word was whispered in an ashamed state of joy. He felt his heart beating in his chest, his bones having trouble withstanding each and every _beat, beat, beat_…

Arthur gulped and took a half step forward, smiling slightly… "You liked it."

Merlin nodded. "I think that I… want this." Merlin looked slightly uncomfortable as he said it, but when it was out the look went away.

"You think?" Arthur asked, taking another half step closer to Merlin.

Merlin searched his brain for a good response, but all that came out was, "Yes." Merlin sighed.

But then. The whim came on. Merlin could feel his own breath and… and Arthur's too. They were close now, and he had only just become increasingly aware.

"I'm incredibly nervous," Merlin admitted at the bottom of his voice.

"I am too," Arthur replied, looking surprised yet reassured that Merlin had not run.

"Let me just…" Merlin closed his eyes trying to avoid the thought in the back of his head that was screaming at him, and telling him that, "THIS IS WRONG!" and kissed Arthur.

This kiss was different. As warm as the first one had been, it had been horribly cold. But this one… this one was warm all around.

Merlin could feel Arthur's strong arms sliding around his thin body, and he shivered in delight. Merlin moved his mouth, in sync with Arthurs and breathed in the scent of the king's face. He sank into the embrace, and found his own hands tracing patterns into Arthur's waist.

Merlin felt Arthur's tongue toying at his mouth and his brain slowed. "Too much!" it screamed at him. Slowly, the tongue pried open his mouth and Merlin had no choice but to grant Arthur entrance.

But instead of pressing further, Arthur broke the kiss. "What's wrong Merlin?" He asked, gazing into the blue eyes that he adored so much. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I… no. I'm sorry, I just need to… I'm not ready to take ten steps at a time. I need to go super slowly."

"Okay. But let me just…" Arthur's lips touched Merlin's softly, and briefly, "…kiss you."

Merlin nodded and the ends of his mouth curved upwards. And again their lips were together, each of them breathing and tasting each others breath. Their tongues met in an action of war and they fought for dominance of each other.

From behind, Arthur blindly groped for the locking hatch on the door. When it was properly sealed, they broke for air. They panted slightly, moving backwards towards the bed.

But they were kissing again, and it was glorious, and Merlin liked it. A lot. He forgot that Arthur was a guy, and that he had never thought of him in the "kissing" sort of way before, and in the heat of the moment he only ever thought about kissing him even harder. For a second it didn't matter…

… Until Merlin was lying underneath Arthur, and it did.

In the shock of the thought, Merlin stopped kissing and pushed the blonde man away. "Arthur, stop."

"What's wrong, Merlin?"

"I… this is."

"What… Am I not… good?" Arthur asked, slightly dejected.

"Huh, oh no. You are g-good. I just mean, that… this isn't… I don't understand. It's not _right_. I… I just need to stop. Please…" Merlin pushed at Arthur. "Please get off me."

But Arthur remained where he was. "No."

"Arthur, I'm freaking out. I can't deal with this, I… don't make me hex you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would…" Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes, defiantly, before finally finishing, "…n't."

Arthur bent down to kiss Merlin again. First on the mouth. He pulled back and looked at the boy, then kissed him again on his cheek. Then he nibbled on Merlin's ear. Then down on the boy's neck…

And slowly he felt Merlin's muscles begin to relax again. "Merlin, don't over think this," he said pulling back. "Just let it be."

Merlin nodded, unsure.

Arthur's fingers slid down Merlin's chest and rubbed the boy's stomach slowly. He bent over and kissed his mouth again, and toyed at the edges of his shirt, slowly pushing it up. Merlin's hands wrapped around Arthur's wrists, as they kissed, holding on for reassurance.

But then, again… "Ugly," Merlin whispered.

"What?"

"Ugly, ugly, ugly." Merlin forced his shirt back down, covering his flat stomach. He closed his eyes in shame, and shook slightly.

"No," Arthur replied, slightly tired. "Absolutely not, I think you're beautiful."

"No. Ugly… _ugly_."

"Stop it Merlin. You're perfect. Here, we'll take it one thing at a time… so how about that _damn_ scarf?" Arthur smiled and gently untied the blue fabric from around Merlin's neck, allowing his pale flesh to be revealed. Arthur bent over and sucked at the skin, biting carefully, making sure to avoid any blood spill.

There was a red mark when he pulled back and he grinned. "Absolutely gorgeous, you are."

Merlin's eyes were still closed, and he was having a hard time letting go of his insecurities.

Arthur played with Merlin's shirt again, and the boy tensed up again. "Merlin. Just let me take this off of you." He pushed it up, revealing the sorcerer's stomach... and then his chest. And then together they pulled it over Merlin's head, and his eyes peaked through his eye lids, at Arthur. The sun gave the man a sort of halo. Merlin smiled and Arthur bent down to kiss his neck again while his hands continued to rub Merlin's flesh.

Arthur's kisses trailed down, until he was gently sucking on one of Merlin's nipples. He looked up and into Merlin's eyes and smiled graciously, just as his trousers tightened against Merlin's leg.

Merlin's fingers snaked their way into Arthur's hair as the man went down even further. And licked at his belly button, and left tingling kisses all over his stomach.

Merlin's insides were fuzzy and fluttering and there was some sort of weight inside of him that made him feel so hollow and anxious to be filled.

Arthur felt nothing but complete and utter elation in his current state. He found his fingers digging into Merlin's pants slightly, and he looked up for reassurance. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Merlin replied. "Just do it."

So in one tug, Merlin was completely naked underneath Arthur. Arthur took in the beautiful sight before him, and he smiled, kissing Merlin, whose eyes were completely shut in embarrassment.

"Stop it Merlin," he whispered, "You're gorgeous."

Arthur found his fingers slowly rubbing Merlin's slender cock, feeling each crevice. Cautiously he crawled down, and looked at it for a moment. He looked up into Merlin's eyes, and maintained eye contact as he took the quickly hardening cock into his mouth, and pushed it back in as far as he could. But it only went in part ways until he had to stop. He took it out of his mouth and pumped it lightly as he licked Merlin's balls, and sucked them into his mouth.

He returned his full attention to the cock, and slid it in and out of his mouth while his hands grasped at the sorcerer's waist.

"God Arthur, I think… I'm gonna…"

"Don't just yet…"

But it was too late, and the hot seed shot all over Merlin's own body, and he sank into the bed, spent. "S-sorry."

"Delicious…" Arthur pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Merlin's eyes opened, one at a time, and then they were wide when Arthur bent over and licked up every drop of cum that had coated the boy's body. Merlin's hands rubbed against Arthur's tanned flesh, and they kissed again – tenderly.

* * *

><p>And yet, both felt like they weren't done yet…<p>

Arthur moved down again and Merlin felt a tongue swirl over the head of his cock, juicing every last drop out.

At last, the king pulled away and took a few breaths. His hands went down to the strings that kept his pants up, and he gently untied them. Merlin scooted back and up against the head board of the bed, and watched as Arthur pulled down his pants revealing his sturdy leather undergarments.

In a surge of courage, Merlin pushed himself onto his knees and forward, his hand caressing Arthur's crotch. He peered up curiously, and a smile caught his gaze. He pulled the leather down and Arthur's hard, straining cock fell out. Arthur pulled the briefs off of his legs and threw them aside.

Merlin took a deep breath before leaning over and taking the cock into his mouth. Not much of it fit, so he simply used his tongue to swirl over the head, as he pushed the pulsing member in and out of his mouth. His left hand ended up at the base of Arthur's cock as he sucked and licked, while his other hand made its way to Arthur's firm arse and gently squeezed it.

Arthur moaned loudly… "Shit Merlin."

After a few more minutes of blowing Arthur, Merlin finally pulled off, taking the moment to breathe. Finally he stated in a slightly loopy voice, "Arthur, I think I'm willing for you to…"

"Really?"

Merlin nodded, laying on his back again. "I trust you."

Arthur grinned. Arthur spit in his hand and rubbed the saliva all over his hard member, but Merlin laughed slightly. "I got it…" he said, whispering something under his breath. His eyes flashed gold and his cock was magically lubricated by some sort of cool, sticky substance. He grinned at Merlin.

He moved closer, and Merlin's leg's wrapped around his body. He positioned his cock at Merlin's entrance, "Relax," Arthur whispered. He smiled gloriously at Merlin then looked down at the opening that demanded his attention. He pressed his cock in, slowly. Until about an inch of it was inside.

Merlin was clenching… the pain it was odd, and he was trying to relax…

Arthur almost came. Then and there, but he willed himself to keep it under control. If that meant envisioning gross things, he'd do it, just so he could feel his entire cock in Merlin's tight arse.

He pulled out completely, and when Merlin was finally relaxed again, he pushed in, allowing another inch or so to go inside the tight warmth that felt so good.

He felt as if he should pull out again, but he didn't want to give this feeling up.

Merlin cried out in pain, and Arthur took that as his cue to start over again. They waited until the burning stopped, then a third time he pushed his cock in… but this time he went for it, going in all the way.

Merlin screamed out, and Arthur did not move, allowing Merlin's body to adjust to the intruder. At last, when he was certain that Merlin was ready, he began sliding himself in and out, slowly, but surely.

The constant tightness squeezed around Arthur's cock. On a whim, his member brushed against Merlin's prostate and the smaller man moaned.

As Arthur got faster, and the motions got more and more pleasurable, they began screaming in ecstasy, until, at last, Arthur came into Merlin. It came out in strong bursts, and Merlin could feel it hitting and hitting the inside walls of his body. He too was having an orgasm, but only droplets of cum came out, and ran down the length of his own cock.

Finally Arthur pulled out, wiping his cock on the sheets, before falling over on his back on the bed.

...Arthur woke from his vivid dreamworld fantasy. The room was dark and, he felt cold.

He glanced over at Merlin, appreciating his sleeping body and gently kissed him on the cheek, before scooping him into his arms. Sleep, overcame him, again.

* * *

><p>The next morning the world was the absolute same. The birds chirped. The sun rose. The people worked.<p>

But a storm was coming.

At the gates of Camelot a single man, completely unarmed, on a black horse arrived, claiming to come from a nearby kingdom in search of coming to a peace treaty with the king.

The guards granted him entrance, and he rode in, only stopping when he finally got to the market square. All eyes glanced at over at him as he got off of his horse and looked around.

Elwyn smiled deviously and promptly exploded.

The war had begun.

* * *

><p>AN: All in all, Merlin took that kiss pretty well… ;)

Originally the going "all the way" wasn't a dream. But I thought it was too unrealistic, so I was gonna get rid of it. But I had promised myself/y'all that they'd do the dirty in this chapter, so I left it in, and turned it into Arthur's dream... But don't worry, it'll be for real in the epilogue... ;)

One more chapter and a short epilogue left! So sorry this took an extra bit… I didn't realize how busy I'd be the past few days. I also have trouble writing porn or smut or whatever, so that part took _forever_ because I hate it when it's super cheesy and gross!

Un-beta'd. Reviews are _greatly_ appreciated! I love your feedback.

Love, KAI


	7. Chapter 7: The Devil Would Run

**THE DEVIL WOULD RUN**

_Chapter Seven: The Devil Would Run_

* * *

><p>Merlin had awakened before the sun was out. It was an act of habit really, and not even his evening release had changed that.<p>

But the sun was on the brink of rising, and he remained in the dark. He could feel Arthur's warm, warm body pressing next to him and he liked that he felt some sort of safe…

It was weird. He couldn't deny himself that.

But he had liked it, hadn't he? He was sure he had, but the two voices that screamed opposing opinions in the back of his head were loud, and he couldn't quite tell which one was the devil's, and which one was the angel's.

Merlin smiled to himself and sank into the comfortable mattress. He closed his eyes for a moment and rested… but he wasn't tired. Years of getting up this early meant that he was used to it. Maybe even liked it. It was a secret time that he had to himself… and to the other servants. They would get ready for the day together and would share the moments just hanging out.

It became a sort of a pact, a loose friendship between them.

Merlin knew he couldn't just lie here doing nothing. He may have been the worst manservant in the world, but at the very least, he had been conditioned to actually do _something_.

So he carefully rolled out of the bed, and looked at Arthur's sleeping body. For once he didn't look stressed about life… cautiously he found his clothes and slid them on his body, and headed out to take a bath and start his morning chores…

Arthur awoke suddenly. The cool morning air flowed through the room, and streaks of sunlight gleamed through the windows. He rolled over onto his back and felt that space next to him, unoccupied.

He yawned and stretched his arms and back. And then he thought back on the evening before, and he smiled… And then he realized that he was alone in bed and he freaked out.

He shot into an upright position and looked around the room, slightly scared. He saw that Merlin's clothes were gone. He sighed, sadly and fell back into his bed with a, "Damn."

It was only moments later that there was some slight banging on the door before it opened and Merlin entered, carrying a tray of breakfast food. "Good morning, _sire_," he stated, all too chipper.

Arthur smiled. "I thought you had left."

"I did leave, and then I came back…" Merlin cocked his head, confused. "Oh… _oh_. You thought I… _left_. Arthur, no. If I left, where would I go? At the end of the day I am still your servant."

Merlin set down the food on the table, and watched as Arthur got out of the bed, naked. Merlin frowned… he hadn't remembered seeing _all _of Arthur… He looked back to the food, and took it off of the tray. He didn't know what to say to Arthur. They hadn't gone all the way, not yet. But they had gotten a step closer, and it was nice to have someone, even if it was… Arthur.

"How are you?" Merlin asked.

"Brilliant." Arthur paused… "You?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Suddenly they heard a loud noise, a sort of _BOOM_… a sort of loudness. And then screaming, lots of screaming.

"What the fuck was that," Arthur asked?"

Merlin's eyes were big as he shook his head, "I don't know."

"Shit, shit, shit." Arthur tumbled around the room finding his clothes and putting them on. "_HELP ME!_"

Merlin helped put the clothes on in the rush, and grabbed a bun from the breakfast spread to hand to Arthur as the king marched out of the room, on a mission.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Arthur asked a group of guards outside of the throne room. Merlin stood a few feet behind him, looking down, but still very much aware of what was being said.<p>

"We don't know sire, we've been stationed here the whole time."

"Dammit." Arthur looked around, and saw a group of knights running towards him.

"Sire, sire," they called out – pausing only to bow. "There's been an explosion in the market square."

"A _what_!" Arthur asked. Merlin looked up, shocked.

"A-an explosion, sire. There were few deaths and a lot more people with injuries."

Arthur pierced his lips and looked to Merlin. "Go inspect it for… _signs_." He said, with caution.

Merlin nodded, understanding that he meant magic. "Yes sire." He blinked and gave an awkward bow before walking off.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting around the table with the other advisors, talking about a plan of action for the war – how to best stagger fighters in order to not put all the best out first, and to give themselves more time to train new recruits – when Merlin came in. He had knocked first, and when he came in, stood out of the way, waiting for Arthur to finish.<p>

At last the king looked up and smiled. "Excuse me gentlemen," he said, getting up. "We need a moment. Come on, Merlin."

"Yes… sire." Merlin followed Arthur to a small hallway to the side of the advisor chambers and in a low voice… "It's most definitely magical. There was no bomb. Someone came in… and killed themselves… dramatically. One guess as to who did it."

"Ebert… big surprise. All right. An act of war? Fine… an act of war." Arthur nodded, and took a deep breath to cast away his stress. Arthur looked down and then back to Merlin. "Merlin, my father had a secret chamber stashed away filled to the brim of magical items he took off of the people he convicted. Go and find whatever you can, okay? Here's the key." He pulled out a leather necklace with a large silver key on it and handed it over. "And a crudely drawn map…" He stuck the piece of parchment in Merlin's hands. Merlin looked at it and back at Arthur. "Got it?"

"Yes."

"Then go." Arthur glanced around the hall and quickly kissed Merlin on the cheek. Merlin pulled him into a comfortable kiss for a few more seconds before breaking it…

"Okay."

Merlin walked down corridors he was familiar with, and then some he hadn't known existed. And went through hidden passage ways and through the dark with a flickering torch, and into the dungeons and finally ended up in front of a door that blended into the wall so well, he had to look twice.

When the door swung open he was astounded at how much had been hidden away. After a moment, he took a breath and went in, looking for something that would help him fight side-by-side with people so much more experience then him.

* * *

><p>…So they stood next to each other, facing the legions of undead knights, and spirits, and other manifestations of evil, completely unprepared yet willing to battle. Behind them stood their own knights, their own guards, their own willing commoners. In front of them stood Gwen, Lancelot and Leon, in different stages of fright. They didn't have the same numbers as the opposition, they didn't have the same unified technique as the opposition. But they had will, and god damn it (!) if they were going to lose.<p>

The two sides stood, facing each other, just outside of Camelot, on the plains of battle. A couple hundred feet between them, nothing more. Arthur looked across the space at the royalty, and shivered. Their leader was a skeleton, only bone. But he looked so regal there that Arthur questioned his own leadership…

Both knew the other to be perfectly capable of playing dirty. King Ebert's face had a smile splashed across it because he knew, he _knew_ he was going to win.

And Arthur… he wasn't sure. He knew he _wanted_ to win. Wanted so badly that he would have done nearly everything. So he turned to face Merlin, who stood bravely next to him holding a giant wooden staff and wearing incredible jewelry that must have weighed him down…. "You know, Mer_lin_, you are incredible for doing this."

"Arthur… no I'm not. I'm doing what needs to be done."

"_Mer_lin…I just want you to know that I uh… I trust you. You know that right?" Merlin nodded. "I am your king, and you are my warlock." Merlin nodded again, and Arthur smiled affectionately before giving a mirthless laugh. "You know, I think even the devil would run. If his entire fleet of demons just stopped whatever they were doing and rebelled against him, I think he would run. Because he is a fucking coward, and because he is only one person. Merlin… Merlin, Merlin, _Mer_lin! You are so much better than… than the devil."

Merlin smiled slyly. "Thanks a lot. It's really nice to know that my identifier is that I'm better than the devil." He took a breath, than mocked, "Hello! My name is Merlin, and I'm better than the devil!"

"Shut up _Mer_lin. You know what I mean." Arthur's face was painted in sarcastic exasperation.

But Merlin knew that underneath the facade was a little bit of worry… So he smiled and nodded, once again, if anything, just to reassure the blonde.

They both turned back to face the hell that was awaiting, Arthur's heart beat loud and clearly, the sounds rattling around in his brain. He grabbed Merlin's hand and gave him one final look that so clearly meant: _If this is the end of everything, then there is no time for modesty, and if it isn't the end… then all the merrier._

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand, which made his heart beat even faster, and raised his staff high into the air with his other arm.

As the onslaught began, Merlin could have sworn that he had heard Arthur murmur something like, "I love you."

And then they were separated, forced into fighting, Arthur finding himself further and further away from Merlin, and Merlin finding himself casting spells he didn't realize he knew.

But this war? Merlin didn't care about it. Not any more. He knew he wasn't capable of love, not just yet. It would be a while before he would let himself have that, but there was something in the back of his mouth, on the tip of his tongue… An idea, a few words that, in some situations, was perhaps _better_ than love? No… there was nothing better, but there were close seconds. And this was one.

He knew that when this was all over, and they had won… or at least if they ever got a break, that he would tell Arthur the three words that plagued his thoughts as he sent curse after curse into the field.

He would tell him those three words, and Arthur would smile. Smile and hold Merlin closer, and bend over to repeat the three words into Merlin's ears. Adding an "I love you too," to the end of them, so Merlin would know, just in case he had forgotten some how.

Arthur would repeat the word because he would believe Merlin. He would believe the sorcerer that stole his heart…

Because, for that moment in time, "I trust you," would be enough.

* * *

><p>AN: The story is technically over! But I've got an epilogue coming. It might be a bit shorter then the rest of the chapters (like this one is…) but it will be smutty, so I hope you'll like it. ;)

As always, un-beta'd… but I did have the last bit prewritten from the start and I did rewrite it a little bit to make it better.

Sorry this took so long to post. I was really busy last week, and was exhausted when I got home so writing this seemed unfathomable. But alas, here it is. I hope you liked it!

Please review, and such…  
>Love, KAI<p> 


	8. Epilogue: The Best of Times

**THE DEVIL WOULD RUN**

_Epilogue: The Best of Times_

* * *

><p><span>A little way down the road…<span>

The warm water ran over their skin, washing away the grime, and blood, and other remains from the war. Merlin lay on top of Arthur, both of them submerged in the tub, allowing their skin to soak in the nutrients, and allowing themselves to become revitalized.

The tub had been remade. Larger this time - much larger. And it had been installed in the king's quarters. Nobody asked questions – they supposed that if they king was to be excessive, then it was his right.

He was leading a war after all.

Merlin's skinny frame was wrapped in Arthur's arms, and his eyes were closed. Candles were lit around them, giving the room a lovely scent. Bubbles filled the bath from the soap that Merlin had obtained for this very moment.

Arthur's fingers traced shapes into Merlin's lucid skin. "Thanks for doing this." He murmured into the wizard's hair.

Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes. "Mhm," he smiled. "I thought that maybe… you're being all brave and war-y… I just wanted to make you… relaxed."

"Great, now you've gone and brought up the war."

"What? Oh… I'm sorry."

Arthur laughed. "I'm kidding. Right now, it's impossible to get those thoughts out of my head… but this… this is a start."

"Good, I'm glad." Merlin sighed into Arthur's chest and closed his eyes again.

"Have you gotten used to it?" Arthur asked.

"I think so. It's taken so long, but I think… I'm finally getting used to it… us. It's still so weird, but I try not to think about the semantics anymore and just let it be. Besides, we're in a war right now… who cares about the details?"

Arthur laughed, "Yeah."

"And anyway, your day off is almost over…"

"I've got most of the night."

"I know, I just…" Merlin had, at this point, placed both of his legs around Arthur's waist, "…Wanted to make…" Merlin kissed Arthur on the mouth, "…Good use of our time." He leaned over again and kissed Arthur. It was deep and passionate.

Arthur laughed. "You're a wonder Merlin," he said in between kisses.

"What do you mean?"

"You just… never cease to amaze me. That's all." Merlin gave him a look. "In a good way! God… Merlin… I don't think you realize what you do to me!"

"And what's that?"

Arthur leaned up and whispered into Merlin's ear, "You drive me absolutely crazy." He nibbled Merlin's lobe, and then kissed his cheek and his neck and his chest…

"Mmm…. You know, we're both completely naked," Merlin murmered…

"I noticed."

"And there are some things I can think of… actions I'd like to try out."

"Really…?" Arthur's voice was playful, and his eyes danced.

"Mhm! I was thinking…" Merlin gently glided down the front of Arthur's body and then abruptly pulled away to the other side of the tub.

"Yeah? About what?"

Merlin took a deep breath and dove under the water, sliding Arthur's cock into his mouth and allowing it to go down as deep as he could… which, admittedly, wasn't that far. But he tried, and then he had to get some air, so he pulled his head out of the water and gasped for breath.

Arthur's eyes were closed, and his head was leaning back, against the wall. "That felt so good," he whispered. Like a secret, between them two and no one else.

Merlin went down again and gently caressed the now throbbing member with his tongue. He felt slippery fingers get tangled up in his hair as he bobbed up and down for as long as he could. But he could feel his lungs burning. He could only do it for so long…

So he rose again and took another deep breath with every intention of going back under. But Arthur stopped him. He cracked open his eyes. "Here, maybe it'll be easier if I just stand up."

Merlin nodded, and Arthur gently rose to his feet, water and soap dripping off of his naked skin. Merlin kneeled awkwardly in the water, and felt it getting cool. With a flash of gold, the water was hot again. Arthur shivered and grinned. "I could get used to your magic."

"Good."

Merlin closed his eyes and bent over and took Arthur back into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the hard member, and gently tugged it at the base with his hands.

"You've gotten really good at that," Arthur replied, clutching onto Merlin's head for dear life.

Merlin looked up, his pale blue eyes connecting with fierce blue orbs that cut to the heart. He could feel the slickness of the pre-cum coating Arthur's head...

"Turn over," Arthur commanded. Merlin snapped out of his trance and grinned. He released the member with a deft _pop_ and complied, grabbing the edges of the tub to steady himself. Merlin's eyes flashed gold again, this time lubricating himself to avoid the pain that Arthur could, and would, impose...

And then the king was pressing himself into Merlin – slowly for a second, but then, as Merlin began to get accustomed to the feel of something stuck up his arse, began to move in at a quicker pace.

Once Arthur's cock was buried deep to the hilt in Merlin, they both took a moment to savor the moment – and breathe. Arthur thought that he could feel the sheer marvelousness of this and felt that he wouldn't mind so much if he could feel like this – every day, every minute, every second.

This ecstasy that radiated from his own pleasure and from Merlin's entire being, was so overwhelming that it soaked back into his skin, tenfold...

Arthur liked the feel of being inside Merlin; he liked the slickness of the water as it cascaded along their skin; he liked feeling like he was so close, and yet _something_ was keeping him restrained.

He pulled out and pushed back in again, pumping himself in Merlin, creating a friction that could be rivaled by no other types of movement. And then, slowly, he began to feel himself clench up, his muscles tighten. His arms fell forward and grabbed Merlin's waist, holding the boy closer and closer to him, just so that he could feel the sorcerer's touch so much more.

And Merlin, throughout this endeavor, did not panic. He was afraid, but it no longer mattered to him. He was not afraid that the intimacy would hurt him, physically or emotionally. He was only afraid that he wouldn't be good enough. But he knew that deep inside of him, where Arthur _also_ currently resided, that no matter how good the experience was, it was their first time together, in this way, and first times were always messy.

Merlin flashed back to the day that he and Arthur had first met, their chance encounter: Merlin saving Arthur's life... And then, that whimsy in which Merlin had become Arthur's man servant, that whimsy that had caused all of this to happen, that sparked their familiarity, their relationship, and, in the first place, Arthur's own desires.

Merlin felt safe as he was being infiltrated by outside sources, safe as he could feel during a war which threatened to kill all.

Still, Merlin enjoyed the touch. It wasn't something he was used too, it was very different – it hurt for a while, but slowly... it didn't hurt. It became something he could enjoy. He almost wondered what it would be like to be in Arthur's position and that nearly brought him to his edge, but he kept holding on, hoping that it wouldn't become a repeat performance of their first night together, in which Merlin had accidentally cum a little too quickly from the pleasure that filled his mind.

Arthur pounded into the sorcerer, feeling like he was just about to, _just_ about to. He wanted Merlin to cum first, but he knew that this was the boy who he had loved for so long, and now that he was finally getting the chance to live out his dreams, and so – if he must, he must.

Merlin pushed back, meeting Arthur half way, slowly become slightly more aggressive in their love making. Then he pulled away, and then quickly back – Arthur's balls smacking against his pale flesh. He clenched himself, clamping down on Arthur's member, sending warmth through the king's body and making his senses tingle with delight.

Inside, Arthur felt like he was hungry. So hungry... and so full. The kind of feeling that he felt, sometimes, when he had woken up from a bad night's rest. But it wasn't a bad feeling – it just made him feel slightly sick. Sick in a way that he couldn't understand. This was perfect! This was all he had ever wanted! And yet, he felt so terrible and... so amazing at the same time.

But however he was feeling, he knew that his control wouldn't last much longer.

He had managed to keep himself in check for so long now that when he came, it came out in long, hard spurts that sloshed against Merlin's insides, making feel like he was being jabbed at over and over and over again. And Merlin couldn't tell if it was pleasurable or not... but the idea of Arthur coming, and that thought alone, caused him to cum too.

Suddenly, Arthur knew. The two voices in his head that screamed opposite things about what was right, and what was wrong – their hidden identities... suddenly he knew.

And he smiled, leaning his head back and feeling the stickiness of the beads of sweat in his hair.

Together they moaned out their ecstasies, in the water of the tub, which was located in the quarters of the king, who was still much more of a prince, in the castle of the kingdom that was at war, inside of a world that was entirely too small, and yet so vast that they could never fully understand it, inside of a universe so bundled with magic that anything, and everything was possible.

This war was certainly not the best of situations, but it was the best of times - and that was all they could hope for.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, that took WAY to long to post – but as you may know, I have a hard time writing smut. Whatever, it's here now. I thought it'd be nice to have them… do it in a tub, seeing as I kept flashing back to the tub scene earlier. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little update, and this story as a whole. (Yep, all 8 chapters of it… xP)

This was my first time doing Merthur and I really liked what came of it. If you enjoyed - don't worry, I've got some other Merthur story ideas in the back of my mind that I'd like to do… so yeah. Thanks for everything and please review!

Lots of love, KAI

**EDIT**: Suddenly, as I realized that this was the end of _this_ story... I was presented with an idea for a sequel. It would probably focus on the war more, who loses, and what happens next. I would also probably bring in some of Classic!Merlin's folklore, like that little detail about him being a _cambion_... still a full idea has yet to be fleshed out in my mind. If you've any interest, tell me in the comments, along with what you think the sequel should entail. Thanks.

**EDIT 2**: As a fact of sheer oversight, I forgot to thank everyone who has already reviewed. You rocked my world!


End file.
